


Hybrid On The Doorstep

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Harry, M/M, hybrid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Louis was a 20 year old man who lived alone in his penthouse apartment of one of the largest building in the city.He was lonely and wanted someone to spend time with but because of his work he didn't have a lot of time for a girlfriend.It was about midnight when someone buzzed his apartment. Louis let them up because he assumed it was Liam, Zayn or Niall.He heard a knock on his door and he was confused, his friends didn't knock. He stood up and hesitantly made his way to the door and opened it to find a boy around the age of 10 standing there in nothing but a pink sweater that was far too large on him. The boy was holding a stuffed bear and he had tear tracks on his cheeks.Louis quickly pulled the boy into his apartment, scanning the hallway for anyone who the boy might belong to.After a few hours of interrogation Louis finds the boy was a hybrid, a very rare, pure, hybrid. The hybrid was left on his doorstep because his owners didn't want him anymore.Louis felt bad for the boy and said the hybrid could stay until they found someone else who could take care of him full-time.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis was close to falling asleep on the couch of his penthouse apartment as some boring documentary played on the tv.

Louis kept drifting in and out of sleep, a far off buzzing kept waking him up. Louis cursed when the sound start to grow louder and clearer. He rolled off his couch and walked to the door, pressing the buzzer that lets guests in. He didn't bother asking who is was because he thought it was going to be one of his close friends. Liam, Zayn or Niall.

The twenty year old man drowsily made his way back to the very comfortable couch and fell back on it. He knew his friends wouldn't bother knocking and would walk in so he made himself comfortable. It was about a minute ride in the elevator and a gruesome walk up the stairs, which he knew Liam took on occasion and claimed he needed more exercise even though the slightly younger lad went to the gym every other day and boxed for hours on end.

A knock sounded through the apartment, a very loud and quick knock. Louis groaned, knowing now one of his friends were not on the other side of the door.

The thought that he might have let a serial killer up to his apartment crossed his mind momentarily before he made his way to the door.

The Doncaster born lad was only clad in sweats but he couldn't bring himself to care much. He opened the door and was confused when he saw no one. Then he heard a sniffle.

Louis looked down and his jaw fell open at the sight in front of him. He stared in shock at the small body only wearing a pink sweater that hung off one of his shoulders, way to large for someone of his frame. Louis kneeled in front of the boy, who was very small. Louis noticed the stuffed bear in his arms and he felt the strings of his heart being tugged a little.

The boy had very curly hair, a dark brown, and his eyes were watery, making the emerald color stand out. Louis didn't know what to do or say.

"Where are you parents, Hun?" Louis asked, his voice taking to a soft and gently tone. One his mother often used when he hurt himself playing with his sisters.

"L-Le-Left." The boy cried, wiping at his cheeks with the large sweater paws. Louis frowned, thinking the boy's parents were idiots for leaving such an innocent and sweet child.

"Do you wanna come inside? Anything you need? Want?" Louis asked, pushing the door open wider from where he was kneeled on the ground.

"W-Want my Mummy." The boy cried, his shoulders shaking from his sobs. Louis' frown deepened.

"It's okay Sweetie, we'll find your Mummy, just come inside and we'll figure everything out." Louis certainly didn't want this small boy out and around in the city, or even in this building. He knew most of the men and woman living here were rich, snobby, rude, arseholes who wouldn't give this small boy a second glance, let alone talk to him.

The boy nodded hesitantly, slowly stepping into the apartment, wonder and awe clear in his bright green eyes. Louis closed the door and guided the boy towards the living room where the boy looked out of place.

It was then Louis saw the scratches and bruises on the boys legs that shown from wearing no trousers or shorts. Louis thought the boy must have been poor, or even homeless and his heart ached from inside his chest.

The boy stood awkwardly, something someone his age shouldn't know how to do according to Louis' thoughts. He sat down on the large gray couch and patted the seat next to him. The boy in pink looked unsure as he sat on the plush couch.

"What's your name Love?" Louis asked softly, the boy looked scared and Louis didn't want to see the fear in his eyes, nor did he want the boy to cry but he couldn't do anything about the latter.

"H-Harry." The boy stuttered out, hiccuping as his cries started to fall to sniffles.

"Harry, okay Harry, where are you parents? Why did they leave you here?" Louis scooted closer to the fragile looking boy and let his hand rest reassuringly on the boys knee.

"T-They s-said they c-c-c-couldn't c-car-care for me n-no more." Harry hiccuped, feeling ashamed he had to admit it to someone who looked like he had better things to do than take for of the now homeless boy.

Louis gasped, biting back a growl, again, not wanting to scare Harry any more than he obviously was. "Would you like anything Harry? Water? Clothes? Food?" Louis asked gently, keeping his tone light and comforting, hoping Harry would say yes to all three because it was bloody freezing out and the boy was only wearing a pink sweater.

Harry didn't answer right away, dropping his head in what Louis guessed to be shame, another thing the boy shouldn't know how to feel at this young.

"It's okay Harry." Louis caressed the boy's cheek, making the smaller of the two look up at him. Harry just nodded and Louis sighed in relief. "C'mon, we'll find you something to wear." Louis stood and guided Harry towards his room, opening the door and asking for Harry to stand on the bed.

Harry complied and now stood at the same height as Louis. Louis opened his closet and searched for a good few minutes before returning with a few clothing items.

"I need you to take that off Harry." Louis gestured to the sweater and smiled softly when Harry blushed. "It's okay, nothing is going to happen to you here." Louis assured.

"Bu-" Harry cut himself off and Louis gazed upon the smaller one, concern in his eyes.

"But?" Louis asked, setting down the items of clothing to come closer to Harry.

Harry sighed before he took his sweater off and folded it neatly by his feet. Louis stared in saw at the black cat-like tail that was wrapped tightly around the very skinny body. Louis felt weak when he realized he could see Harry's rib cage.

He hadn't realized he was staring until Harry made a noise of discomfort. Louis shook his head, making eye contact with the frightened green orbs. "It's okay Harry, nothing to be ashamed of, it's okay." Louis had never met a hybrid, but he had heard about them. They were beyond rare. Only a few in England, at least that'd what Louis had heard. He watched in fascination when Harry shook his head, his curls moving to the sides as his black ears stood up from where they bowed on the small's head. Louis smiled at the action. "Here, try this on." Louis handed the boy only dressed in a too large for him pair of boxers.

Harry slipped on the tee-shirt, it smelled warm and safe, and Harry loved it instantly, but he felt guilty for causing such a burden to the older male, he hated himself for being such a burden. For being a hybrid.

The shirt was too small for Louis, had been for ages, but he could never part with it because it was something of importance to him. Sentimental value. "Fit okay? If not I have more." Louis offered when he saw the small boy start to play with the hem of the shirt in what he guessed to me nervousness.

The shirt went to about the same length as the sweater but it didn't hang off the boy's shoulders, only slightly showing his collar bone. Harry nodded shyly. "Would you like something to eat, drink?" Louis helped the smaller of the two off of the bed and had to suppress the feeling of protectiveness that surged through him when Harry nodded weakly.

He picked up the smaller of the two before he even realized it and set the boy on his hip, which he was now thankful for, he always hated them growing up because he was teased for looking so feminine.

Harry squeaked, gripping Louis' bicep for stability. Louis could _feel_ Harry blushing and chuckled lightly to himself when Harry didn't squirm in his hold, but relaxed into the secure and warm embrace.

Louis was thankful to the heavens Nick left a pre-made lasagna in the fridge because he was horrible at cooking and didn't want to poison the small child. He set Harry on the counter and reheated the meal that was supposed to be for tomorrow but he couldn't care less.

In just half an hour the food was done and he served Harry with probably _way_ too much but he felt sick when he saw how skinny and malnourished Harry was.

Harry had never had lasagna before and was curious and his mouth watered at the smell. He felt giddy when he saw how much he was given but shut that down when he thought that was for the older bloke.

Louis came back from the kitchen with three different cartons of liquids and a tall glass for the child when he saw Harry hadn't touched the food. "Do you not like it?" Louis asked, setting everything in his hands on the table as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to the boy.

"I-It's mine?" Harry asked unsure and Louis wanted to beat whoever made Harry so insecure to a pulp.

"Yes Honey, all yours and more if you like it." Louis assured and smiled encouragingly as Harry picked up the silver fork in his hands.

Louis warned Harry it might be hot and watched as Harry took a small bite. He absolutely _beamed_ when Harry moaned at the taste. Harry blushed and stiffened when he heard the noises he made but relaxed when he heard Louis chuckle.

"Good innit?" Louis asked, absentmindedly running a hand up and down the boy's small back. Harry nodded, giving Louis a questioning glance, silently asking permission to eat more.

Louis gave him an encouraging nod and smiled when the boy began to eat more.

"So, what drink would you like? I have more which I could fetch if you'd like." Louis said the last part quickly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. "Right here we have orange juice -O.J.- milk and apple juice. I have cranberry, cran-apple, cran-raspberry, lemonade and limeade if you'd like, back in the kitchen." Louis offered and noticed Harry looked a little overwhelmed.

"O-Orange juice p-please." Harry avoided eye contact, feeling extremely small under the man's gaze.

Louis poured Harry a tall glass and watched as Harry took a large gulp, he let out a sigh of relief when Harry resumed eating.

After Harry ate his plate Louis filled it up with more, Harry was hesitant to eat, telling Louis he didn't want to eat all his food but after Louis assured him it was okay and he had more Harry ate it.

It was almost two in the morning when Harry finished his second plate. He had drunk three glasses of liquids, the first being orange juice, the second was milk and the third was lemonade.

Louis put all the dishes in the sink and sent Nick a text telling him he didn't need to come in tomorrow.

After that Louis plugged his phone into the wall and left his phone on the counter in the kitchen and led Harry to the guest room. He told Harry to wake him, if anything, _anything_ happened. He left the door open because Harry admitted to being afraid of the dark.

He kept the hall light on and made his way back to his room, keeping the door open in case Harry needed him and laid down in his bed, after putting the forgotten clothes away that is.

Louis laid in bed, thinking of how lucky he was Harry's parents left Harry on _his_ doorstep, and how lucky he was he wasn't asleep, fully anyway, when the buzzer went off. And Louis couldn't help but feel like it was fate that brought Harry and him together.

And the part that made Louis even more giddy was that Harry was a _hybrid_. Louis had dreamed of meeting one and now he has. don't get him wrong, that is not the only reason he helped Harry, no Louis would have helped Harry regardless of him being a hybrid or not.


	2. Two

Louis was woken to a pounding on his door. He groaned, sitting up in his bed before making his way to the living room and eventually to the door. 

He unlocked it and opened it with a frown when he saw Zayn and Niall standing there with bags of what looked like McDonald's. Louis quickly pushed them back and closed the door behind him. "What are you two doing here?!" Louis whisper yelled. 

The two looked at him in confusion. "We come over every Saturday morning...." Zayn supplied. "Liam is taking the stairs." He quickly added and Louis groaned in frustration, all to aware Harry was just inside his apartment. 

"You okay Lou?" Niall asked worriedly, munching on a hash brown, yep McDonald's. 

"No I am not okay!" Louis retorted in a hushed voice. Seconds later Liam jogged over to them, sweat on his brown. 

"Jogged the whole thing today." He said excitedly, probably proud of himself. 

Louis made a mocking noise that sounded something like a 'yeah yeah' in a drunken voice. They all gave him a look of 'what crawled up your arse?' 

Louis heard footsteps from inside the apartment and he felt panic crawl it's way up his throat. "Look, guys, I have someone ov-" 

"Oi!" Niall yelled, too loudly for Harry to _not_  have heard him from inside. "Louis you sly dog!" Niall added and Louis cringed. The thought of sleeping with someone right now made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't explain it. 

"Shhh!" Louis slapped a hand over Niall's mouth. "You twat! Not a girl! I didn't- Eww!" Louis shivered at the thought, he doesn't do the whole 'one night stand' thing. 

Before a second could pass Louis heard a door open from behind him and he almost died when he saw the looks on his friend's faces. Louis turned around and kneeled in front of a very confused Harry, who looked really tired as he wiped at his eyes. Louis felt concerned when he saw Harry's hair covering his ears and his tail was most likely wrapped around himself under the shirt like he was with the sweater but he ignored the frown that wanted to replace the sickly sweet smile he put on to ease Harry's obvious discomfort. 

"Hey Harry. Did we wake you up Sweetie?" Louis asked sweetly and he would have been embarrassed had Harry been _anyone else_. 

Harry only nodded and looked past the man he never learned the name of and at the three men he was previously talking to and felt immediate regret when he realized he interrupted. "M's-sorry for in-in-interrupting." Harry stuttered out. 

"No, no, no. You're fine, it's okay. We are so very sorry for waking you up." Louis cooed and Harry blushed at the tone he'd never heard before. "We'll be in in a minute." Louis stood and grabbed three bags from Niall's hands and passed them to Harry. "Here, go in and eat this at the table. It's for you." Harry took the bags hesitantly and left inside the apartment and Louis closed the door with a smile. The second the door was closed he turned to his friends with a glare. "You woke up Harry!" Louis accused. 

"And Harry is?" Liam asked, concerned about the _way_  Louis spoke to the obviously underage boy and how he reacted. 

"He was left at my door last night in nothing but a fucking torn sweater and his parents, or owners, told him they couldn't care for him anymore." Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's also a hybrid." Louis sighed and mentally rolled his eyes when he heard his friends gasp. 

"B-" Niall went to speak but Louis cut him off. 

"I know, I know you didn't see his tail or his ears and he is hiding them, he hid them before I gave him a shirt to sleep in. Which reminds me I should take him to get new clothes." Louis rubbed his chin. "Maybe I can send Mary out to get him some." 

"Louis." Zayn deadpanned. Louis looked up at him. "Are you actually planning on keep him?" Louis' jaw fell open. 

"Do you expect me to kick him out?!" Louis asked a little too loudly. 

"Well...." Zayn gave him a guilty look. 

"Look Louis, he is a hybrid and hybrids have certain needs." Liam pipped up. "He will have heats, it's not anything you can control. And he'll need a special doctor." Liam sighed. "He won't be able to take normal pills for headaches like you. Human pills just don't work with his biology. And hybrids need attention almost twenty-four seven, it comes with their biology." Liam listed. 

"And my guess is with all that comes the need of money, which he obviously didn't have, nor did his parents. I have more money then I'll need in three lifetimes. I can afford what he needs." Louis was practically pleading for his friends to approve. "And I can get him toys or whatever he needs for his heats and I work from home almost one hundred percent of the time, I can give him attention." Louis hadn't realized how much he _wanted_  Harry around until now. 

Liam sighed. 

"I like him....." Niall muttered quietly, Louis beamed. He lunged forward and hugged Niall tightly, Niall hugged him back with a fond smile. 

"Louis needs someone to spoil, someone to spend time with, you know that and who not better than Harry?" Zayn directed at Liam, patting Louis' shoulder in acceptance. "We all know he won't settle with a girlfriend, if he ever finds one _not_  after his money." 

"Fine." Liam playfully glared at his best friends. 

Louis let out a squeal, a manly one, not really, before opening the door and running in, his friends following behind with food. 

Louis frowned when he walked into the dinning room and saw the food laid out, untouched, with no sign of Harry. Louis quickly made his way to the guest room, Harry's room, and he opened the door and he felt like someone plunged a toward into his chest. 

Harry was wearing the pink sweater and he was putting things back neatly. "Harry? Harry what are you doing?" Louis asked, his voice embarrassingly soft.  

"L-Leaving?" Harry asked more than answered and Louis fell to his knees, a lump rising in his throat. 

"W-Why? I-I thought I was going to take care of you, d-do you not want me to?" Louis asked, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of Harry not being around even thought he's know the hybrid less than twelve hours. 

"Y-Your friends d-d-d-don't want me h-h-here." Harry stuttered out, his gaze dropping to his shoes. 

"No, no, no, no Honey. We want you here. I want you here. C'mere Harry." Louis waved Harry towards him and gently held the boy's shoulders. "Please stay?" Louis let a tear fall from his eye and frowned when Harry hesitated. "I can take care of you, take you shopping, anything you want and desire I can do for you." 

Harry marked those words into his memory, knowing he won't forget them. He nodded softly and gasped when Louis picked up him, swinging him around and around in the air before pulling him to his chest, holding him up by his bum. Harry blushed. 

"Louis!" Niall's voice yelled bloody murder and Harry flinched. 

"C'mon Love." Louis slid Harry over and onto his hip and walked out towards the living room where his friends were eating. "The dining room! For the love of- Niall!" Louis set Harry down and the other three froze, looking like dears caught in the headlights. "Dining room, now." Louis pointed and all three of his friends sheepishly followed directions only to burst into laughter right when they arrived where Louis wanted them to. "C'mon darling." Louis took Harry's hand and led him into the dining room and thankfully two bags were left. 

Louis set Harry on a chair and handed him all the breakfast food Niall wasn't currently scarfing down. Harry ate slowly, a bit tentatively. Louis didn't eat, not that he ate breakfast anyway. 

After the meal Niall was still hungry, like usual, and started raiding Louis' fridge, not that he minded. 

Right now Niall was eating, very carefully, in the living room while they all watched movies. Harry was curled up against Louis, his body vibrating from the purrs he was producing. Louis found it quite adorable but when he saw the looks Liam was giving them, concerned and worried he knew it meant something more than comfort. 

Zayn was leaning up against the back of his couch, his arms laying out on the back in the typical 'teenagers at the movie theater' way. But when Zayn did it it wasn't cliche like you would think, or like when someone else did it. When Zayn did it it mesmerized the eyes, you found it rather attractive. but that flowed into everything Zayn did. It was just _him_. 

Niall was curled under Zayn's arm, happily munching on some food he found in Louis' fridge Nick probably cooked at some point. In Niall's opinion Nick was the best cook in the world and he loved that Nick worked for Louis. 

Liam wasn't watching the movie like Harry, Zayn and Niall were. He couldn't help recall and re-think _everything_  he learned about hybrids in his years. He _knew_  that Harry purring could either mean Harry was  _imprinting_  on Louis or he was nearing a heat and was trying to show the person he wanted to spend it with that he was nearing a heat. But when Liam looked at how _young_  Harry looked he couldn't make himself believe Harry would be nearing a heat anytime soon. But how old was Harry, did he just look young or was he actually as young as he looked. "Harry, how old are you?" Liam asked and he mentally face palmed when he saw the look of surprise and curiosity sweep over Louis' face. 

"Ten." Harry answered, turning his full attention on Liam, a typical thing hybrids do, a submissive thing in their DNA. Liam was surprised, Harry looked _a lot_  younger than he actually was. Liam had thought the hybrid would have been six or seven, not ten. But still far too young for a heat. 

"I'm Liam, I don't think we formally met, pleasure to meet such a cute hybrid." Harry blushed and for a second he looked surprised. 

It dawned on Liam Harry hadn't shown his cat-like features but without question he shook his hair away and his jet beck ears perked up from where they were buried and his tail slipped from under his sweater and waved freely for a second before laying calmly on the couch. 

Liam, Niall and Zayn alike were all mesmerized. 

Liam had seen pictures of hybrids and drawings, and even did copious amount of years doing research on the creatures but never had he ever _seen_  one. 

"I'm Niall." Niall pipped up. "This is Zayn and of course you know Louis." Niall finished and Harry nodded shyly, snuggling closer to Louis, his tail wrapped tightly around Louis' wrist were it lay across Harry's hip. 

Liam felt like he'd faint any second. Harry was showing signs of possessiveness, another hybrid thing, after they've imprinted on someone they become possessive, and the fact that Harry imprinted so young made it worse, he didn't and wouldn't know how to control his jealousy or feelings for Louis for quite a long time.  

Liam knew hybrids don't get their first heat until around the age of fifteen and most hybrids only imprint _after_  their first heat, maybe their second or third, which occur like clockwork every year. "So um Louis. Can I talk to you for a second?" Liam scratched the back of his neck, trying to find words that would soothe the hybrids possessive side before it showed to much. 

"About?" Louis asked, worry on his face. Liam noticed the frown on Harry's face. The hybrid tensed. 

"About that rash I was telling you about." Liam lied and the hybrid relaxed, letting go of Louis' wrist before Louis even really noticed the touch. 

"Sure." Louis played along, telling Harry he'd be right back before following Liam into his room. "What is going on? You keep sending me those looks." Louis closed his door. 

"Harry just imprinted on you." Liam blurted. Louis choked on his spit in his mouth and coughed for a few seconds before catching his breath again. 

"What?!" Louis whisper yelled. 

"The purring, Harry imprinted on you. The only other possibility would have been him telling his partner his heat was approaching, he isn't aware he would be doing either things but he is _way_  too young for a heat." 

Louis sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Imprinted? What does that mean?" Louis asked, his voice worried. 

"He's going to get extremely possessive, like he'll take every possible chance to show anyone and everyone you are _his_." Liam explained. "He could either be imprinting filial which is near impossible because that's a parent and new born deal but only animals do that and Harry isn't an animal, he's human so the only other possibility is sexual imprinting, where he is starting to learn the characteristics and things his desirable mate would have and like. Which means in the future he'll want to spend his heat with _you_  and only you." 

"Is there anyway to change that?" Louis squeaked. 

"You could abuse him but if you did he might _still_  want to mate with you." Liam almost smiled at the appalled look on Louis' face. 

"You are out of your mind if you'd think I'd lay a harmful finger on him. I'm ten years older than him, I was his age when he was born!" 

"You know for a fact that human and hybrid mating doesn't have anything to do with age and hybrids are different than humans. Sure they have the same brain but theirs develop about seven years before ours. When they get their first heat, they would have the brain of a twenty-two year old human. And since Harry would be fully developed he'd be on legal consenting age." 

"Are you really thinking I'm going to bed him when he is fifteen?!" Louis kept his voice quiet, afraid someone else in the house might hear his and Liam's conversation. 

"I don't know but I know for hybrids, going through heats without a mate, more specifically the mate they've imprinted on, is going to be a living hell." Louis looked like he was close to fainting. 

"Why are you telling me this?! Couldn't you just leave it at 'he imprinted on you and he gets possessive'?" 

"I could have but I didn't want you blaming him when he has _no idea_  that he imprinted or that he'll be acting weird or possessive." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Louis asked. 

"Wait five years and get back to me if you've fallen in love." 

 


	3. Three

In the following week Louis started to pick up on the little things Harry did, the possessive things and he couldn't understand why Liam thought he'd be mad. It was quite adorable in his opinion.

Louis noticed when Harry would snuggle with him on the couch, or when Harry would prefer to sleep in Louis' bed, claiming he had a nightmare, which he did, always about someone taking Louis from him. Louis knew it was big steps since they'd known each other for a short amount of time but he felt warmth spread in his stomach when he looks back and sees how far Harry has come since when they first met.

"Lou?!" Harry's voice rang, it shook with fright. Louis sat up in his bed and immediately walked out of his room and towards Harry's. He slowly opened the door and stepped in, the white lights nailed to the ceiling drew a star from corner to corner, making the room alight enough so Harry didn't fall asleep scared.

Louis kneeled next to Harry's bed, his heart aching inside his rib cage when he heard whimpers fall from Harry's lips, tear tracks on his cheeks as he was in the middle of a nightmare.

Louis gently ran his hands through Harry's curls, coaxing him out of his sleep state. "Hey Bug." Louis whispered, his voice caring and soft as to not scare the small hybrid.

"L-Lou?" Harry asked, wiping at his tears before lunging into Louis, making them both fall backwards. Louis landed on his back and wrapped his arms around Harry mid fall to protect him from the hard wood floors. Harry whimpered in his chest, tears sliding down Louis' bare chest.

Louis slowly sat up and sat criss-cross with Harry's bum between his thighs and his legs wrapped around Louis' waist.

One hand of Louis' ran gently through Harry's curls, his other holding Harry's waist to his body. The hybrids' tail flicked wildly, his ears flattened against his head, still visible but flattened.

Louis hummed, making Harry cling around his neck tighter but he didn't mind, not when it came to Harry. They sat their for a few minutes, until Harry wasn't crying anymore and his tail wasn't going crazy behind his back.

Louis slid his arm from Harry's back to under his bum and carefully stood, his legs a bit sore. He walked with Harry still in his arms to his room, closing the door behind him before he laid the smallest on the bed. Harry made grabby hands at Louis when he let go of the hybrid to go turn the lights on.

"D-Don't need them on when sleeping with you." Harry grabbed Louis' hand before the oldest could move away. Louis smiled fondly, feeling completely warm inside when holding the hybrid in his arms.

Louis crawled into the bed, sliding under the covers and pulling the smallest into his arms. Harry snuggled into Louis, grabbing Louis' hand that was draped over his side. Harry's back was pressed firmly against Louis' chest, leaving a little room for Harry's tail so it wasn't uncomfortable.

Louis was close to sleep, whispering things to Harry who was close as well, not fully in control of his mouth. "Sshhh baby, I got you, no more nightmares." Louis pressed a tender kiss to the back of Harry's neck, right above the neck of the cotton shirt.

Louis didn't let sleep overtake him until he was one hundred percent sure Harry was asleep.

\----------

When Louis woke it was to the noise of many people yelling in excitement. Louis sat up, groaning drowsily. Louis swept his hand over the bed next to him and frowned when he didn't feel a body.

Louis wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling his stomach twist and turn in every direction, his forehead sweaty but cold.

Louis finally opened his eyes and looked to his side to see the empty bed and messed up sheets. Louis huffed before padding out of bed and towards the living room, where no one was. He walked into the dining room to see Harry and the lads all eating some fancy looking food. Louis almost gagged at the smell of it all.

"Morning Sir." Nick said from the kitchen and all heads turned to him.

"Nick, Zayn, Niall, Liam." Louis said all in one, walking over and ruffling Harry's hair a bit, the hybrid smiled and preened under the touch. Something no one missed. "Mornin' sweetcheeks."

Louis sat down next to Harry and rested his head on his arms folded on the table top. "It's midday Louis, how are you still tired?" Liam asked, giving his friend a concerned look.

Harry scooted his chair closer to Louis, his hands reaching out and softly pawing at Louis' side in a comforting way, meant to calm Louis. His ears flicked a few times, standing tall and straight.

Liam had explained to Zayn and Niall the whole imprinting thing Harry did and what _type_ of imprinting it was and not to anger him or get _too_ touchy-feely with Lou. Louis explained to Nick about the imprinting all everyone thought it was adorable.

"Would you like something to eat Sir?" Nick asked from the kitchen.

"No, thank you Nick." Louis spoke, more like groaned into his arms. Liam and Harry became more concerned.

"Are you coming down with something?" Liam stood up, walking over to Louis and crouching by his side and draping an arm over Louis' shoulders.

"I don't see why I would." Louis mumbled, wincing and holding his stomach right after his statement.

"C'mon we should get you to bed." Liam stood, picking Louis up bridal style before the oldest could protest. Harry made a growling noise Louis was too busy to hear.

"Lia-"

"No protesting, Lou, you're sick, c'mon." Liam started to carry Louis towards his room, Harry almost fell out of his chair to run after Louis.

Harry felt like a monster was clawing at his insides, telling his brain not to let _anyone_ touch Louis. _His_ Louis.

"Louis?" Harry called after. "Lou-"

"Not now Harry, Louis needs time...... _Alone_." Liam snapped, a little annoyed that Harry didn't understand Louis needed time to heal, alone because hybrids were very susceptible to sickness.

Harry flinched, his tail immediately wrapping around his stomach, under his shirt, hiding. Harry's ears flattened against his head and he quickly used his hands to move his hair over his ears, which hurt since his ears are ultra sensitive.

Harry watched from the opening of the hallway as Liam carried Louis into his bedroom, not coming out for ten minutes before Harry felt tears threaten his eyes.

Harry fiddled with his fingers before walking towards the guest room with his head hung low.

Niall watched with a sunken heart. He set his food down and stood up, storming into Louis' room with Zayn on his tail.

Zayn quietly closed the door.

"What the hell Liam?!" Niall hissed, his voice hushed to not disturb Harry a few rooms down.

"What?" Liam whispered back, stepping away from Louis' bed to not wake him up.

"Why did you say that to him?! He looked like he was going to break down in tears!" Niall snapped, angered with Liam for upsetting the small hybrid. "He _imprinted_ on Louis! And the second he gets sick, you whisk him away from Harry who, like you said, doesn't know how to control or deal with his feelings. He is _ten_ Liam, ten." Niall retorted.

"I'm aware he is ten Niall, and as a hybrid he is five times more susceptible to sickness than humans, and since he is ten it's even more so."

"I doubt he knows that, and he doesn't know he imprinted or why he feels so connected to Louis all he knows is someone took Louis away from him." Niall glared at Liam.

"N-"

"No, Liam I get that you're studying to be a doctor or whatever but that doesn't mean everything."

"Niall I know what I'm tal-"

"You may know facts but you don't know feelings, no science can make actual feelings, sure some may influence feelings but they never turn out one hundred percent the same way because people react differently to different things." Niall shot back.

With that Niall left the room, walking towards Harry's room before calming himself with deep breaths. He slowly opened the door and he swear he could _hear_ his heart shattering in his chest when he heard Harry crying and whimpering into his pillow, when he saw Harry's shoulders shaking from his sobs and his tail wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Harry? Baby it's just Niall." Niall stepped into the room, closing it behind him.

Harry turned over on the bed and stared at Niall with big green innocent eyes swimming in an ocean and hurt and unshed tears. "N-Niall?" Harry stuttered, wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah, Niall." Niall started towards the bed, keeping his tone light and soft. "You wanna talk?" Niall offered and let out a breath or relief when Harry nodded without hesitation. "Why are you crying?"

"W-Want my Lou." Harry whimpered, curling into Niall's lap when he sat down on the bed. Niall slowly ran a hand through Harry's hair, his heart aching in his chest at the _way_ Harry cried into his shirt.

"I know baby, I know." Niall replied. "Liam- He's just worried about both you and Louis." Niall said honestly, not agreeing with Liam and his way of thinking because he knew Liam was wrong, not that he'd straight up tell Liam that. Liam had an ego problem and hates being proven wrong, Niall has learned this first hand. "He doesn't want you to get sick ad he wants Louis to get better."

"Want him." Harry argued, squeezing Niall tighter to himself.

"I know Honey." Niall whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head tenderly. "Just sleep now, we'll wake you in time for dinner, okay? Nick can make your favorite." Niall promised.

Harry just nodded, feeling sleep start to weigh on his eyelids. Harry tightened his grip on Niall's shirt before letting sleep's warm arms drag him down into dream land.

\----------

Niall woke up with a light weight on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down and smiled fondly at Harry who's tail was laying peacefully by his side and his little ears twitched every once and a while.

Niall watched him for a few minutes before the door to Harry's door opened, dragging Niall's attention away from the sleeping hybrid.

It was Liam.

"Hey Ni." Liam whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Niall whispered back, subconsciously sitting up, wrapping his arms around Harry's beck and waist to keep him plastered against the the older's chest.

"I came to apologize." Liam entered the room, closing the door being him.

"Harry is asleep, it's not a good time." Niall snapped quietly.

"I kno-"

"Lou." Harry whimpered, nuzzling his face further into Niall's chest. Niall looked up and glared at Liam who was frowning guiltily.

"I was wrong to do what I did, take Louis away from Harry but you have to understand I was doing what was rig-"

"That is not an apology Liam, you apologize when you know you did something wrong, all you're doing is trying to make me believe what you did was right." Niall ran a hand through Harry's curls, his stomach dropping when Harry let out a cry in his sleep.

"Lou?!" Harry startled himself away by his own scream of horror, shaking and crying into Niall's chest, not even acknowledging Liam's presence. "L-Lou, n-n-n-ne-need Lou." Harry whimpered, his tail fluffing up and his ears twitching violently.

"Honey?" Louis opened the door, pushing past Liam and taking Harry from Niall's grasp, kneeling on the ground and pulling Harry into his lap.

"H-H-He t-t-took-"

"I know baby, I'm not going anywhere, no one is taking me away from you." Louis cooed softly, gently rocking Harry as he cried.

"H-He took you away a-an-"

"Shhhh Hazza, it's okay. I'm here." Louis soothed, holding Harry as his sobs fell to sniffles.

The room was silent, hold breathing, for a few minutes and Niall was glaring at Liam the entire time. Blaming Liam for his nightmare, for taking Louis away from Harry even though he had a reason, not a valid one. Sure hybrids got sick easy but they got over sicknesses extremely easily, and Niall had looked into the imprinting thing after hearing about it.

Hybrids _never_ got sick when their mate, the one they imprinted on, was sick, it just didn't happen.


	4. Four

The following day was hard on everyone, Harry didn't talk, but he'd whimper whenever Louis pulled away or left for a different room.

Liam was riddled with guilt, and Zayn, Niall and Louis could see it. The way Liam would stare at Harry with words playing at his lips but never voicing his thoughts. The way he'd go to touch Harry, a hug or just a comforting touch, but before he did he'd pull away, as if afraid to touch the small child.

Louis was getting ready to leave for a conference on the other side of town, which would last a few hours and he was dreading when he'd have to tell Harry.

"Lou?" Harry asked, his ears flicking in curiosity as his big doe eyes stared Louis up and down.

"Hey Hazza-Bear." Louis turned away from the mirror and kneeled before the hybrid. "I have some bad news." Louis swear he could hear Harry's heart drop to the floor when his smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed together, his tail coming to wrap around his small waist.

"Bad?" Harry asked quietly, his insides turning in every direction.

"I'm going to be gone for quite a bit, seven hours at tops." Louis sighed and wrapped Harry in his arms, tempted to call in sick or something when he feels Harry's body start to shake as his cries were weakly muffled. "Hey, hey, hey, hey." Louis pulled away slightly, just enough to make eye contact with the curly headed boy. "It's okay Love. I'm here, I'll be back. I promise."

Harry nodded, sniffling to himself and feeling ashamed for crying and making a fool of himself in front of Louis.

"It's alright, it's okay to be upset with me." Louis held Harry's small waist, his thumbs making circling motions at the small of his back. "Hey, I'm going to be back, okay? I promise, and when I do we can cuddle and watch movies, eat all the junk food you want and I can have Nick cook whatever you desire. Or, I can pick up fast food on the way home, whatever you want, okay baby?" Louis didn't mean to call Harry 'baby' but he couldn't help but want to do it again when Harry blushed, tears gone, nuzzling into Louis' neck. "I'm all yours tonight."

Harry nodded, slightly embarrassed at how Louis was talking to him, all gentle and loving, but he loved it. His body feeling warm all over.

"I have to go, you'll be fine, right?" Louis asked and kissed Harry's forehead for a few moments too long.

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay, call me if you need me, and the boys will be here." Louis stood, picking up Harry at the same time, making the youngest squeak in surprise. "Adorable." Louis pecked Harry cheek and Harry hid in Louis' shoulder, his fingers gripping Louis' shirt in order to keep balance.

Louis held Harry on his hip, his arm under Harry's bum and the other fishing a phone out from his pocket as he walked them out of the room and towards the living room.

"Hey......" Niall greeted, watching curiously at how his friend and the hybrid interacted.

"I'm going to be leaving for a meeting, I hope one of you boys will stay with Hazza?" Louis wasn't even looking at his friends, occupied with a giggling Harry who was clinging tightly to him, he found it cute.

"Sure....." Niall answered, glancing at Zayn and Liam who were watching the two just as curiously.

"Good." Louis gave a nod and smile in the boy's directions and continued walking towards the kitchen, still holding Harry closely. "Nick, please cook whatever Harry desires, and I'll be back by eight at the latest." Louis explained, setting Harry down on the counter, though, still remaining between the hybrid's thighs.

"Okay Sir." Nick responded, smiling fondly at his boss and the ten year old Nick had a feeling Louis would fall for sooner or later. "And if he goes into heat?" Nick internally enjoyed the sight of Louis pulled Harry closer to him, growling at the thought.

"He's far too young, and if he does get everyone out, including yourself." Louis said seriously, gently petting Harry' hair.

Harry wasn't really listening to what the older men were talking about, his heat, he knew that much, sucking on a cherry lollipop he found on the counter. "I want my heat with you." Harry didn't really know what a heat was, all he knew was he wanted Louis to be with him, through every second of everyday.

Louis choked on the air in his lungs, coughing loudly for a few seconds before composing himself. "I'm going to be late, I'll see you tonight." Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, hesitating to let go of Harry's hand he hadn't known he found.

"Okay." Harry stopped sucking on the candy and smiled up at Louis and Louis felt a pang in his chest at leaving the boy he'd grown fond of.

\----------

Louis was miserable, multiple men and woman arguing about something Louis couldn't care less about. All he knew was he wanted to go back home to his hybrid. He wanted to cuddle up to his hybrid and he wanted to kiss all over his hybrid, his lips, his stomach, his thighs and just anywhere he could. He wanted his hybrid and it was all because Harry said he wanted to spend his heat with the older man.

"Tomlinson?" Louis snapped out of his thoughts, all eyes on him, at the head of the table.

"Sir are you okay? You look feverish and ill." Louis' assistant walked over to him and gave him a glass of water which Louis downed quickly.

"I should be fine, nothing important." Louis lied, Harry was important, so important that Louis should be afraid but he wasn't.

"Well back to the question. Sir, as you can see, our prophets are skyrocketing and we are asking for another grant to start making another line of products." Louis was focused now, he could listen to what was being said.

"How much money is your company wishing for?" Louis asked.

"Just a couple grand Sir." One man said and Louis was fine with it, he had more than enough money and he knew the much smaller company had great things up their sleeves and have been creating good products for awhile now.

"I'll write your check and you'll have it on the 'morrow." Louis said and everyone stood, shaking hands with Louis on their way out.

"Sir, you have one more client to talk to." Louis' assistant Abby said.

"What time is it?" Louis asked out of curiosity.

"Ten after nine sir." Abby said and Louis froze, he felt his breath stop in his throat.

"I have to go, cancel my appointment I'm late."

"Late for what Sir?"

"Late for my night out with my hybrid." Louis muttered before he could stop himself and he pretended he didn't hear Abby gasp or drop the tablet she was holding previously.

\----------

It was half past eight and Harry was alone, the boys and Nick had felt just before eight.

Harry had all the lights off in the penthouse, he was curled up on the couch, his pink, ripped, sweater hanging loosely off his body.

Harry was crying, and he didn't like it, he hated crying, especially about Louis.

Harry couldn't describe it, something in him came alive whenever Louis was around or just the thought of Louis.

Since Louis had been gone Harry's insides tossed and turned, and something in him was screaming that he needed Louis, only Louis.

And even though Harry didn't know what a heat was he was certain he wanted it with Louis, he wanted everything with Louis.

Harry cried for another ten minutes before exhaustion pulled him under.

\----------

Louis was trying not to lose his mind at how slow traffic was, and in his mind there shouldn't be traffic, it was nine at night.

The second Louis made it inside the underground parking Louis was jumping out of the car, barely having enough time to turn the car off.

Louis sprinted into the elevator an two stories up the elevator opened and a woman, Eleanor, walked in and Louis mentally strangled her.

The woman was relentless in flirting with him, asking him out and when Louis is drunk and out, she'll squeeze her way into his view and dance suggestively only for Louis to push her away. Louis had openly said to her, vocally, that he is not interested yet she continues and Louis is near gagging at the sight of her. And the smell of her perfume, and just her, was too much.

Louis doesn't want to smell like this woman when he gets back to his baby.

"Louis Tomlinson, what a surprise to see you here." Eleanor smiled, walking towards Louis and pressing the 'stop' button when they started moving again.

"Enough Eleanor. I do not want you in anyway shape, or form." Louis said seriously, reaching past her and pressing the button to get the elevator moving again.

"But Louis, I know you do, I'm the best you could ever dream for." She cornered Louis and pressed her breasts up against Louis' chest.

"I do not want you." Louis hissed, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back, not roughly.

"W-"

"I have someone." Louis spat, secretly enjoying the disgusted look on her face.

The bell dinged and Louis shoved past Eleanor and used his key to unlock the door to his penthouse and locked it behind him, shrugging off his jacket and running into the house, feeling mad at himself because he was over two hours late.

"Harry?!" Louis called out, tears threatening his eyes when he heard nothing in return, fearful Harry left. "Hazza?!" Louis yelled a bit shakily, running towards his room to find no Harry. "Baby? Baby please come out." Louis let a few tears slip as he made his way through Harry's room, not finding Harry on the bed. "Harry?!" Louis ran out to the living room seeing Harry on the couch.

"L-Lou?" Harry asked, rubbing at his eyes, waking up from where he was laying on the couch, a headache pounding in his skull.

"Oh god Harry." Louis fell to his knees reaching out to his hybrid. "Baby, oh baby I'm sorry." Louis pulled the pliant hybrid to him.

"I-I-I th-thought you might h-"

"I wouldn't leave, not you, I could never leave you." Louis shushed Harry, kissing the top of his head. "I could never leave my baby."

Harry curled into Louis more, greedy for attention and the comfort of being so close to Louis. "Need you." Harry sighed, holding Louis tight.

"I need you too Haz, more than you'd ever know."

"Y-You smell......" Harry sniffled and growled, jealousy filled up his veins.

"I know, baby it's not that, no one touches me, no one except you." Louis promised.

"I don't want to smell it." Harry hissed.

Louis just took his shirt off, not minding it and knowing it would soothe Harry's jealousy. "It's okay baby no one else, just us." Louis promised, standing up and carrying the hybrid with him.

\-----------

When they got back to Louis' room and laid down Harry wrinkled his nose, saying he could still smell a girl on Louis.

"Would you like me to shower baby?" Louis asked, caressing Harry's cheek.

"Yes but I don't want you to leave." Harry admitted with pink cheeks.

"How about you bathe with me?" Louis suggested and for a second he wanted to beat himself over the head with a bat for making such suggestive sounding option.

But Harry nodded.

Louis sat up, pulling up Harry's shirt and over his head, picking up the smallest, their bare chests pressed against each other and Harry hummed pleased at the feeling.

Louis walked both of them into into his master bathroom, choosing instead to take a bath instead of a shower. "Need to undress you baby." Louis turned on the Jacuzzi tub and adding bubbles.

Harry blushed but nodded regardless.

"Such a good boy for me." Louis didn't mean it in a sexual way, and he was glad Harry didn't take it that way.

Louis kneeled on the ground, his face eye level with Harry's little belly button. He leaned in and kissed it gently, pecking kisses everywhere, until Harry was giggling and squirming under the contact.

Louis' hand trailed up Harry's thighs to his waist band, running towards the front, hooking his pointer fingers under the elastic, slowly dragging down the fabric, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes and he smiled at the look of awe on Harry's face.

Louis stood, still partially clothed next to the naked Harry. "Can I undress you Lou?" Harry asked innocently and Louis nodded, tangling his hand in Harry's curls and Harry popped the button, dragging down the zipper before pulling Louis' slacks off, which Louis stepped out of. Louis watched as his hybrid eyed the boxers curiously, looking back up at the oldest with a look of permission.

Louis nodded, watching in slow motion as Harry pulled the thin fabric down, as his skin appeared inch by inch.

They were both fully naked and Louis picked up Louis, resting him on his hip and feeling his lower region pulse in arousal at the feeling of Harry's small penis against his side, rubbing up and down slightly as Louis turned off the water, slipping into the now full tub with bubbles.

Louis let Harry crawl onto his lap, resting lazily against Louis' chest, his eye lids closed as the dimmed lighting and relaxing atmosphere took them away from reality, a world of comfort and just them.

Louis lathered up his hands rubbing up and down Harry's back, under the water, and guiltily letting his hands run over Harry's bum every once and awhile but Harry didn't seem to mind.

 


	5. Five

Louis could feel himself stiffen slightly at the feeling of Harry's bum under his fingertips, of Harry's penis laying against Louis' chest and the thoughts running through his head.

Louis stopped moving his hands, both of them cupping Harry's arse but he couldn't bring himself to care because Harry was comfortable against his chest, squirming against Louis' body slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Louis asked quietly, keeping the calm and relaxing atmosphere ever present.

"No." Harry sighed in content, shifting down a little too much because his bum came in contact with Louis' semi and Louis gripped the round flesh in his hands, making Harry squeak in surprise.

They settled again and Louis was biting his lip to keep from moaning, feeling guilty about the whole thing.

Louis watched curiously as Harry started to suck on his thumb and Louis let it happen for a few seconds before he realized he should stop it. "Baby, it's not good to suck on your thumb." Louis let go of one of Harry's cheeks and pulled the wrist away from Harry, who pouted.

"I have to suck on something, when I'm relaxed." Harry explained and Louis really didn't want to disturb what they had right now.

Louis was mid thought when he felt warm lips envelope his nipple and he let out a moan, not expecting the feeling.

Louis looked down and saw Harry sucking on his nipple, calmly. "Baby, w-what are you doing?" Louis asked, cupping Harry's cheek again.

"Needed to suck on something and they were right in front of me." Harry explained and continued sucking, and Louis groped Harry's cheeks tightly to keep from moaning. He realized it was better than sucking on his thumb but Louis didn't think he'd be able to control himself.

"Lou?" Harry asked questioningly. Louis hadn't realized he was grinding into the bottom of Harry's arse until then.

"S-Sorry baby." Louis stopped, feeling himself harden even more and he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Like it." Harry smiled before taking the other nipple in his mouth, sucking contently.

Louis moaned before guiding Harry's hips a bit downwards and slowly thrusted up and down, his dick catching on the crack a few times and just the small touches were bringing Louis closer and loser to his release. "B-Baby." Louis continued. "Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?" Louis didn't know if he could stop, even if Harry wanted him to but if Harry did want him to stop he'd sure try with everything he was.

"No, l-like it." Harry moaned a bit breathily. Harry started to grind down on his own, in time with Louis' thrusts, his own small dick getting a bit of friction and he gasped at the new feeling.

"Like it? You like it baby? Like me touching you like this?" Louis asked, leaning down and nipping gently on the flesh at the top of Harry's neck, knowing he couldn't leave marks.

"Y-Ye-Yes." Harry moaned out, not knowing what to do with himself not with so many new touches.

"Lean back a bit baby." Louis said and Harry did as told, sitting up fully, his bum directly above Louis' dick though Louis knew nothing like penetration was going to happen tonight.

Louis looked down, through the now clear water, and he felt weak when he saw Harry was hard. Louis reached down and gently grabbed Harry's member in his hand, his ears were blessed with the sound of a broken moan leaving Harry's throat.

"Be loud baby, don't hold back." Louis continued to grope Harry's bum, his second hand working fast on Harry's penis, making Harry absentmindedly buck up and down into the touches, causing Louis to thrust up against Harry's bum.

A few minutes of them grinding and moaning were starting to fade into no rhythm and the Harry's moans were getting higher pitched.

"L-Lou....." Harry whimpers, his head falling onto Louis' collarbone.

"Baby, so good to me, so close." Louis panted, littering kisses up and down Harry's neck.

"S-Stop." Harry squeaked and Louis stilled all movements.

"Harry?" Louis asked, removing his hands and leaning up, making eye contact with Harry, who was silently crying. "Hazza what's wrong, did I hurt you?" Louis asked, all arousal draining out of him at the thought of hurting his baby.

"M'sorry." Harry hiccuped and Louis frowned.

"No, no, no, don't apologize for anything. Now tell me, why did you want me to stop?" Louis asked, tilting Harry's chin up with his finger.

"It's embarrassing." Harry blushed, wiping at his tears.

"C'mon Love, can't be that bad." Louis promised.

"I was...... I was-I was....." Harry kept starting but never finishing and realization hit Louis.

"You thought you were going to pee?" Louis asked and smiled fondly when Harry nodded weakly, avoiding eye contact, his ears flattening against his head. "You see, when you feel like how we were feeling, excited and good, right?" Harry nodded, sniffling. "It means it's leading up to an orgasm, and that's what it was, not peeing, feels kinda the same though." Louis explained, kissing Harry's forehead.

"How do you know it's not the same?" Harry tilted his head.

"Well, when you orgasm, white, or clear, stuff comes out of your penis." Louis felt he should be embarrassed but he didn't, it felt normal and right sitting, naked, flushed to Harry and talking about orgasms.

"Oh." Harry responded, frowning and blushing again.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"I stopped it....." Harry buried his face in Louis' chest. "I want to orgasm." Harry said firmly.

"I can do that for you, or just teach you how to do it yourself, but I think we should get out of here." Louis carefully grabbed Harry, standing up slowly, his legs shaking from sitting down so long.

"We didn't wash." Harry giggled.

\-----------

They showered right after, actually cleaning themselves.

Louis dried Harry, smirking to himself when he felt Harry's semi through the towel. Louis picked up Harry, taking them both back to Louis' room, setting his baby down on the bed.

"Can we now?" Harry asked innocently and Louis groaned, he wanted to ravish Harry but he'd have to wait for that.

"Of course baby, do you wa-"

"I want to do it with you." Harry finished,

"Okay baby, spread your legs for me." Louis dropped his towel, crawling onto the bed and settling between Harry's open legs, his tail under his own body but he wasn't complaining.

Louis laid down, his mouth hovering over Harry's semi, watching as it twitched in interest, stiffening up quickly. Louis looked up and Harry who was fisting the sheets.

"I'm going to put my mouth on your dick, okay?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"P-Please Lou." Harry whined.

"You can grab my hair baby." Louis commented, going down fully in one go, he felt fingers tighten in his hair and he moaned around Harry's cock, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue lapping at the head, twisting and flicking all over.

"L-Lou!!" Harry whined, bucking up into Louis' mouth who let his jaw go slack, taking Harry's average size down his throat, moaning around it.

Louis reached up, one hand tweaking one of Harry's nipples, making him arch off the bed and into the touch.

Louis other hand slipped between the sheets and his body, wanking himself quickly, along with the bobs of his head.

"Gu-Gunna-" Harry moaned, feeling his balls constrict before the feeling of bliss filled his senses. Louis, it was all Louis. Louis was in his lungs, his ears, his mouth, everywhere, like he made up Harry.

Louis swallowed down every drop, sucking hard and milking out the delicious juices and prolonging Harry's first orgasm. His own orgasm rolling over him.

Louis pulled off, Harry's dick falling flat against his stomach. Louis crawled up even further, caressing Harry's cheek, pulling him back to reality. "You okay baby?" Louis asked softly.

"Yes." Harry rolled over and onto Louis, not care either were naked or anything, just wanting to be held by Louis, _his Louis._

\----------

Louis woke up and felt a body start to wiggle away and Louis knew it was Harry instantly and pulled him back onto the bed, flush against his chest. "Morning baby." Louis hummed to Harry who giggled.

"Someone is at the door." Harry turned over in Louis' embrace, facing Louis who still had his eyes closed.

"Let them stir." Louis opened his eyes and leaned forward and kissed Harry's nose.

"Think it's a neighbor. She yelled your name." Harry said, jealousy obvious in his tone.

"Let her wait, I have the most beautiful person in the whole world right in front of me." Louis sat up, pulling Harry onto his lap, Harry instantly straddling the older one. "Baby we have to talk about last night." Louis sighed, frowning when Harry's smile dropped. "We can't tell anyone." 

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to do that with you until your first heat."

"B-"

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Baby, I could get taken away, away from you." Louis caressed Harry's cheek tenderly.

"Promise, want to be with you all time." Harry nuzzled into Louis' neck.

"I have to go to the door." Louis stood, Harry doing the same, pulling on boxers at the same time Louis did. "Now baby I might have to lie to whoever is at the door, okay?"

"Why?" Harry asked, slipping on one of Louis' sweaters as Louis pulled on joggers.

"Because some girls here want what we did last night, with me, but I don't want that. I might tell them I have a girlfriend, which I don't, but you can't tell them that."

"Okay..." Harry said hesitantly, lifting his hands and Louis happily picked him up, carrying him on his hip as he walked towards the front door.

Louis opened the door and there stood Eleanor, dressed in a slutty red dress that had slits running from the bottom to the shoulders. A few in the front between the breasts. Louis held Harry tightly who instantly curled into Louis' side, hiding his face in Louis' neck.

"Eleanor." Louis deadpanned, the girl stood in a sultry pose, wearing way too much make up.

"Louis Tomlinson, nice to see you again." She purred, going to step into the apartment.

"No, you aren't welcome in here, what do you want?" Louis squeezed Harry's thigh tightly.

"You know what I want Louis and I don't see this girlfriend you spoke of last night." Emily was glaring daggers at Harry. "All I see is a dirty male hybrid....." She hissed and Harry flinched, squeezing Louis tighter to himself.

"Don't you dare, you have no right to speak to Harry like that!" Louis snapped, making Eleanor flinch.

"You actually like this _thing_?" She asked, appalled.

"Harry is a rare male hybrid, the most important person in my life at the moment. He is amazing and I will not stand the way you talk to him. I can have to jailed for speaking bad about him and I won't hesitate to do it." Louis snarled, his hand flying up to Harry's curls, holding his head to Louis' chest.

"Lo-"

"No!" Louis yelled, making Eleanor jump. "Get out of here and don't ever speak to me again and if you so much as _look_ at Harry there will be consequences.

Louis slammed the door in her face, carrying Harry over to the living room, laying down on the couch and pulling Harry into him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, calming him and kissing away the tears. "She is nothing compared to you, you're my baby, _my_ baby. Mine."

"I want to be yours." Harry mumbled, rolling onto Louis' chest.

"You are baby." Louis promised, carding his fingers through Harry's curls, just enjoying Harry's body against his, enjoying the dead weight on his chest.

Harry fell asleep only ten minutes later and Louis just played with his hair, watching as his hybrid slept, and yes he knew he was pulling an Edward Cullen but he couldn't bring himself to care when it was Harry he was watching.

\----------

Louis was gone when Harry woke on the couch, a headache thumping through his skull. "A dream...... Only a dream." Harry said to himself, crying loudly when he realized it was all a dream and Louis didn't come back last night, he didn't make Harry feel good. Louis made someone else feel good.


	6. Six

**Sorry for the time skip!!!!**

***btw, it wasn't a dream Harry just thought it was and it all really happened***

\----------

Louis woke with a bright smile and a devilish plan on his brain. It was February first, Harry's fifteenth birthday and Louis was going to pretend he forgot. 

Louis walked out of his room, knowing Harry wouldn't be awake for an hour or so. Louis texted Nick, Niall, Zayn and Liam to meet him at noon, at his house and now he had to wait. 

Louis lounged on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels he didn't realize Harry walked into the room, his black tail and ears on show. 

Louis turned to him and gave him a smile, not a boring one but an everyday one. Louis turned away, pretending he didn't see Harry frown or the hurt look in his eyes. 

Louis settled on a documentary, seeming interested as Harry sat down on the couch by his feet. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Louis could feel how anxious Harry was. 

Louis felt a pang in his chest, but he kept to the plan. "Do you want breakfast? I can order something." Louis suggested to Harry who frowned again, shaking his head before rushing out of the room and Louis groaned quietly, his head falling back. "You're an idiot." He told himself. 

There was a buzzing sound and Louis stood, pressing the button to let his friends enter and laid back down on the couch. 

\----------

Louis and the boys hung in the living room for about six hours when Harry finally exited his room, Louis had filled everyone in on the plan and they all agreed. 

"Hey Harry, haven't seen you all day!" Niall exclaimed nonchalantly frowning when Harry turned away from him, not saying anything. "I feel bad, he looks so sad." Niall whispered to Louis who frowned. 

"Niall, I want you to take him out shopping and something to eat like you guys always do." 

Since Harry fell asleep on Niall all that time ago they'd grown close, Niall always taking him out. 

Niall nodded, getting up and his voice getting quieter as he left the room. Louis was sprawled out on the couch, his legs on Liam's lap, who was very interested in some documentary playing on the tv and Zayn was sitting next to Liam, texting someone on his phone.

"Harry and I are going out, don't wait up!" Niall yelled and the second the door closed all four of them, Nick, Zayn, Liam and Louis, shot up. 

"Nick, make a cake, a dinner for all of us, Harry's favorite meals and an appetizer he'd enjoy please." 

"Yes Sir." Nick made his way to the kitchen. 

\-----------

Zayn, Liam and Louis all made their way to the patio on the roof, taking the last flight of stairs only Louis and the owner of the building had access to. 

"Can't believe you never showed Harry." Liam muttered before they got to work. 

\----------

Louis texted Niall to keep Harry our for another hour and Harry looked tired, sad, and Niall hated it. "Hey, you haven't been as talkative as you usually are when we go out." Niall nudged Harry with his shoulder. 

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." Harry lied but Niall didn't push, knowing why Harry was upset in the first place. 

"C'mon, I just wanna show you one more thing before we leave." Niall took Harry's hand leading him through the streets for about ten minutes before they stopped. 

"What's this?" Harry asked, hesitantly opening in door and the sound of a bell dinging echoed through the small bakery. 

"You once said you loved bakeries and wanted to work in one someday. Well I know this place is the best bakery in town and they happen to be hiring. And before anything else goes down I wanna eat, starving." Harry laughed at Niall's odd eating habits. 

"Sometimes I feel you guys're my age before I remember there is a ten year difference." Harry said offhandedly as they slid into a booth. 

"Well, you're fifteen now, in the hybrid world you are in our age group, you can drink, consent to sex, go clubbing, anything really. 

"I don't know about a-" 

"About the sex part, I've caught you steal a beer before, you are such a light weight." Harry blushed. "I get it, you only want sex with Louis, I'm sure you understand that now." Niall gave Harry a smile. 

"I know I only want that with Louis but I don't know why." Harry admitted. 

"Can I get you two anything to eat or drink?" A teenage girl asked, smiling brightly. 

"Some blueberry and strawberry scones and a hot chocolate for me." Niall said. 

"Same." Harry said and the girl smiled at them before leaving. 

"It's because you imprinted on him." Niall said. Harry gasped. 

It made sense to Harry, the uncontrollable protectiveness, the jealousy, the want and crave of a touch, the need to be around him all the time. "That makes a lot of sense." Harry said after a moment of silence. "He doesn't know does he? When?" 

"When you were ten, first day we met you, and yes he does know. Liam pulled his aside right after it happened and explained it in full detail." Niall shuddered. "When I heard of it I was just waiting and waiting for Louis to do something, make the first move but he hasn't has he?" 

Harry thought briefly back to the dream he had of him and Louis getting intimate back when he was ten and chuckled to himself. "No, no he hasn't." 

"Here you gentlemen go." 

Harry slowly ate his scones, not really hungry after reliving the vivid dream he had never been able to erase from his mind, it terrified Harry how much he wanted something intimate with Louis. 

\----------

Niall and Harry walked to Louis' instead of taking a cab, enjoying the cool breeze and the setting sun. By the time they made it back to the penthouse it'd been three hours since Louis told Niall to keep him away for an hour. 

\-----------

Louis was currently in his room, wanting to cry because everything was ruined. It was nearing midnight, when Harry's birthday would be over, and he felt stupid for his plan in the beginning, which he would have woken his baby with a happy birthday and cuddled him. 

In all honestly Louis missed his baby, not that he called Harry that after the one night. After that Harry separated himself from Louis and Louis felt it was his fault, that he used Harry's imprinting against him, using his vulnerability against him and he never had hated himself so much before.  

"Louis, they are on their way up." Zayn opened Louis' door and was confused when he saw how unhappy Louis looked. "Lou?" 

"It's midnight Zayn, it's over, I ruined it." Louis sighed, falling back on his back. 

"What? No you didn't." 

"Not the party Zayn, I ruined my relationship with Hazza, I pretended I didn't remember something so important and now his birthday is over." Louis sighed again sadly. "It's over." 

"You are so dramatic, it's eleven Lou, it's not over." Liam walked in and grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him up and out of the room. 

\----------

The lights were off when Niall and Harry entered and Harry was hit with sadness again. 'Louis went to bed before I got back' Harry thought to himself, he frowned, shrugging off his jacket, his tail finally free and he shook his hair, his ears going to stand up straight. 

Niall turned the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The five all yelled really loud and Harry jumped, his tail wrapping around him as four males all jumped up from around places in front of him and Niall hugging him from his side. 

Harry was speechless, scared in all honesty, but speechless. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. "You remembered...." Harry trailed, his eyes meeting Louis'. 

"Of course I did." Louis walked towards Harry and the other four males all smiled at Harry before exiting the door, Louis giving Liam a key and when the door closed Harry felt himself being pulled into Louis' chest, he was still slightly shorter than Louis and now that he was fifteen he has stopped growing. "I could never forget something so important." Louis cupped Harry's cheeks, leaning in and kissing Harry's forehead and Harry melted into the touch, internally mad at himself for the thoughts and feelings he has for and about Louis. 

"I th-" 

"I know, it was all a plan." Louis smiled sadly. "You weren't to sad were you?" Louis asked worriedly, his hands dropping down to Harry's hips and pulling him closer. 

"At first maybe but no." Harry answered truthfully. 

"C'mon, the boys and I made something for you and Nick cooked all your favorites." Louis turned Harry around, his arm snaked around Harry's waist, holding him close. 

Harry was confused.

\----------

"There are stairs and I don't want you peeking." Louis giggled and Harry blushed. 

"I'm fifteen, I'm too heavy for that." Harry mumbled. 

"You are most definitely not." Louis growled. "Now, hands around my neck and close your eyes." Louis instructed and Harry obeyed, flinching slightly when arms touched his bum. "Jump." Harry did and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, hiding his face in Louis' chest. 

Louis kept his hands under Harry's bum, easily carrying the hybrid up the flight of stairs and through the open doorway. Louis blushed at the knowing looks on his friends faces. He glared playfully. 

"You can look now." 

Harry's head perked up, turning around and his mouth dropped. He slid out of Louis' embrace, again rendered speechless. 

"It's all for you." Louis whispered in his ear, going again and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. "C'mon." Louis tugged Harry along towards the rest of the boys, food was everywhere and presents stacked as tall as Harry. 

Pink balloons and white ribbons tied to chairs and everything. 

\----------

After the party there was still copious amount of food and Niall took most of it home and Louis just smiled at him and helped him get it in his car. 

Liam left with Niall and Zayn took off soon after, in his own car and after Nick preserved the cake he left. 

Now it was just Louis and Harry. 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards his room and closing the door, turning on the tv and pulling Harry onto the bed with him. 

"You seem deep in thought." Louis commented, pulling up Netflix and putting on a random Disney movie they both like. 

"Niall told me I imprinted on you...." Harry admitted and Louis froze. 

"You did." Louis turned to Harry who looked scared and his eyes were glazed over. "Hey." Louis said softly, pulling Harry onto his lap, wiping away the tears that fell when Harry blinked. "It's okay, you had no control over it." Louis cooed, dropping his hands to rest on Harry's thighs, rubbing soothing circles. 

"I'm sorry." Harry whimpered, feeling comfortable straddling Louis. 

"Don't be sorry Love." Louis smiled fondly at the hybrid above him. "C'mon, let's cuddle." Harry rolled and rolled off of Louis and curled into Louis' side. 

Louis wrapped a secure around around Harry's side, pulling him impossibly closer, pulling the blankets up to their middles and kissed the back of Harry's neck, smiled softly when Harry mewled. 

"Sleep baby." Louis felt like he just overstepped a boundary, calling Harry baby after everything, but Harry was already asleep. 

For a second Louis thought Harry was purring before he fell into his dream state.

\----------

Harry woke to his skin on fire, everything was hot and he was drenched in sweat. He whimpered, everything hurt but everything felt good too. 

"Harry?" Louis' voice awoke something inside Harry and he let out a sound between a moan and a sob. "Your heat." Louis said suddenly and Harry felt like dying. 

He hit his heat when he was in Louis' bed. 

"Okay, Hazza, I'm going to help you get more comfortable, okay? If at any time you want me to stop something I will, okay?" Harry nodded, not exactly knowing what Louis was talking about but going along with it because he was connected to Louis, Louis was _his_. "Raise your arms baby." Harry did as told, feeling his lower region pulse at the pet-name. 

Harry watched was Louis lifted his shirt off, making Harry feel cool for a for a second before everything burned again. "Hot." Was all Harry could say, it was like his brain was short circuiting. 

"I know baby, lift your hips." 

Harry obeyed and his skinny jeans from the night before were pulling down his thighs and thrown across the room and Harry moaned loudly, he felt embarrassed for being in this state in front of Louis. 

"Harry, Harry, baby look at me, yes, there you go baby." Louis cooed and brought Harry's attention to him. "You need to tell me what you want." 

Harry knew what he wanted, he wanted Louis, but he didn't know if he was allowed to ask for it. 

"Baby, you gotta speak to me, please, talk to me and tell me what you want, anything." Louis was still fully clothed and Harry was only wearing boxers. 

"Y-You." Harry moaned out, withering in Louis' sheets, he wanted it so much he wasn't embarrassed because of how honest he was. 

"Okay baby, it's okay, I'll take care of you." Louis promised. "Can I touch you baby, I need your permission." Louis said and Harry nodded instantly. "Use your words baby." 

"Yes p-p-ple-please." Harry whimpered, his lower region was painfully hard and he just wanted to touch Louis, he wanted Louis to touch him. 

Harry let out a broken moan when he felt Louis' hand palm his clothed penis. "So beautiful." Louis whispered and Harry whimpered, wanting more and needing more. 

\----------

Louis watched in awe at the beauty beneath him, his hybrid was withering in his sheets, bucking up into his hand for more. 

Louis couldn't tear his eyes away, drinking up every movement and sound he made, he wanted to remember every single second. 

Louis slipped his hand under the elastic and wrapped his fingers around Harry's length, his eyes looking for any sign of discomfort, seeing none, only hearing Harry hiss at the cold skin against his burning flesh. 

Louis wanted to kiss his hybrid, he wanted to please him, wanted to make love to him, make him feel good, to take the pain away he knew Harry was feeling. 

When he found out Harry had imprinted on him he did his own research. Hybrids, when in heat, were in pain most of the time. If the hybrid had imprinted they felt pain until their mate bedded them and if they hadn't imprinted then it was just until someone bedded them. 

Louis was brought back to reality when Harry moaned high pitched, and then Louis felt the hot liquid spill over his fist and he smirked to himself. 

Louis pulled his hand out, licking at the white substance on his hand, feeling Harry's eyes on him. When Louis finished he pulled the soiled fabric away from Harry's body and let it drop the to floor. 

Louis' eyes scanned from Harry's thighs up, he felt kinda bad for the hybrid when he saw he was fully hard again. He scanned the rest of the way up, wanting to kiss and mark every inch of skin on his hybrid's torso, neck and thighs. 

"Can I touch you baby?" Louis asked again, refusing to touch Harry unless he gave vocal permission, to everything.

"Please." Harry mewled, sitting up and smashing his lips to Louis' who's eyes fluttered closed, his lips kissing back in sync. 

Louis let his hands fall to Harry's waist, squeezing the flesh and kissing back passionately. Louis slowly lead them down on the bed, holding himself up against the mattress on each side of Harry's head. 

They pulled apart to breath and Louis leaned down and pecked every inch of Harry's face, enjoying the purring noise Harry's made. 

 


	7. Seven

"Off." Harry tugged at Louis shirt.

Louis straightened up and took his shirt off, kicking his sweats off before leaning down and kissing Harry again, who kissed back instantly.

The kissing was sweet and passionate and they pulled apart every once and awhile to breathing in before kissing again. Louis knew he loved kissing Harry but he knew he needed to help Harry through his heat.

If it's good enough Harry's heat could be over in twenty-four hours but if he was on his own it'd be three to five days.

"L-Lou, please." Harry let out a desperate moan, bucking his hips up into Louis'.

"Shh baby. I got you." Louis whispered, kissing him deeply and reaching down between their bodies and wrapping his slim fingers around Harry's hot and hard dick, giving it long and slow strokes that had Harry arching his back, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his mouths open in a silent 'o'.

Louis gradually sped up his strokes, flicking his wrists once at the tip and thumbing over the slit, collecting beads of precum and spreading it over the whole length, which was driving Harry crazy.

After his first orgasm it had taken the edge off of the pain, making everything blissfully pleasurable. Harry skin was still hot but Louis' colder body temperature was a welcoming pleasure, especially wherever Louis' body grazed Harry's.

Harry was overwhelmed, his nerves spiking with pleasure, a hot coil growing in his stomach, he couldn't keep up with Louis' skilled mouth.

Louis could tell Harry was having a hard time catching his breath and veered to the side, licking and sucking down to his neck, biting and licking away the pain before sucking again.

Harry was panting heavily, feeling his balls grow heavier with more white spunk. The feeling of pleasure crashing over every single nerve in his body.

Harry's tail was laying limp on the bed next to his body, Harry being to busy in his pleasure to really concentrate on his tail.

"So beautiful, my pretty Kitten." Louis moaned against Harry's skin and Harry cried out, his balls tightening and the ball of pleasure coming out with his cum, shooting out of his dick and spilling over his stomach.

Louis slowed his stokes, coaxing Harry through his second orgasm, letting go when Harry's breathing became less labored and his chest wasn't heaving as heavily.

"So pretty baby, so beautiful all laid out like this, such a pretty body." Louis complimented and chuckled lightly when Harry blushed deeply.

"Stop." Harry pushed playfully on Louis' chest. Louis went to get up but Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, dragging him down into a kiss, his tail snaking around Louis' waist, keeping him still and above the hybrid.

Louis took one hand off of the mattress and held the back of Harry's neck, deepening the kiss.

They kissed languidly for a minute or so, until Harry was hard again. Louis himself was painfully hard and had to stop himself from climaxing a noises Harry made, from the feeling of Harry's length in his hand, from the taste of Harry's mouth, the taste of his skin.

"I need more, please Lou." Harry begged, string deep into Louis' eyes, the green shining in adoration and trust.

"Okay, baby, tell me what you want Kitten." Louis caressed Harry's cheek, keeping Harry in reality so he didn't float off in a state called 'subspace' he read about, hybrids often go there during their heat.

The sighs a hybrid were there would be that they don't respond in full sentences, their eyes appear almost foggy, they're overall pliant and go along easily, and hybrids in 'subspace' can't give proper consent because they don't know what's happening more often than not and Louis did _NOT_ want Harry there, he wanted consent, verbal consent because he will not become a rapist, and he will not do anything with his baby unless Harry is okay with it.

Louis refrained from touching anywhere on Harry, except his cheek because Harry's eyes were glazed over, like he was bordering 'subspace' and Louis will not have that.

"Kitten, look at me baby, c'mon, there you go. Hi baby, can you focus on me?" Louis let out a breath of relief when Harry's eyes focused, his pupils zeroing in on him. "Hazza I need you to tell me what you want me to do and where."

Louis knew that tonight could easily lead, and might even lead, to complete penetration and Louis was okay with that, _if_ Harry was in reality and consented to it of course.

"Stay here with me, yeah?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. "What do you want Haz?" Louis asked again, his tone light and loving, still in awe at the beautiful creature beneath him.

"W-Want....." Harry flushed, embarrassed at what he wanted, what he needed, ashamed of his body and what it needed.

"Hey, none of that." Louis gently kissed Harry's plump lips. "You're so amazing, so pretty and beautiful. No need to be embarrassed, I promise." Louis said after he noticed Harry frowning and the deep red color on his cheeks.

Harry still looked hesitant so Louis reached down and grabbed Harry's dick in his hand, smiling when Harry moaned.

"C'mon baby, tell me what you want." Louis whispered right into Harry's ear, nipping at the lobe of his ear.

"Want you in me, please." Harry begged, his cheeks red but Louis would have none of that.

"Of course Kitten." Louis pressed a peck to Harry's lips.

Louis stood, much to Harry's displeasure and opened his top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly sat back down the on the bed, eyeing Harry's virgin hole.

Louis put a lot of lube on two of his fingers, wanting Harry to feel the least amount of pain as possible. "Bend your legs Kitten." Harry obeyed, spreading his legs more and Louis groaned at the sight.

Louis let one of his fingers rub over the whole, watching it in fascination when it fluttered. Louis slowly pushed out finger in, his other hand caressing Harry's small tummy and his lips working slowly against Harry's.

Harry winced at the intrusion, Louis stilled his finger in when it was fully in, going instead to kiss all over Harry's face, feeling it relax under his lips. "It's okay baby, it's okay, do you want me to stop?" Louis asked but Harry shook his head. "Words Kitten."

"Don't stop, m-move." Harry instructed and Louis did as told, thrusting his finger in and out slowly and speeding up gradually. "M-More, Lou." Harry's voice cracked when Louis' name slipped past his lips.

Louis slipped his second finger in and almost came at the noise Harry made. A mix between a moan, a cry of pleasure and Lou's name.

"Louis.... Oh go-Louis!" Harry screamed, tugging on Louis' hair.

"Oh Harry." Louis moaned, sucking on Harry's neck again.

"I'm r-ready." Harry gasped out.

"Are you sure, it's only two and not to boast or anything but I'm bigger than that, way." Louis slowed his fingers, coming up from where he was nestled in Harry's neck to make eye contact.

"Y-Yes. I'm sure, Lou please."

Louis pulled his fingers out fully, drawing a whimper from Harry who wanted to be full again. "If it hurts too much tell me to stop and I will, okay?" Louis asked as he pulled Harry's thighs apart more than they were, kicking off his boxers.

"Okay." Harry promised, linking Louis' hand with his own.

"Relax baby, it'll hurt less." Louis said soothingly and smiled fondly when Harry did as he was told.

Louis lined up his cock with Harry's hole, slowly pushing in and stopping when it was just the head, breathing heavily at how _tight_ Harry was. Louis squeezed his hand.

"Don't stop." Harry panted and Louis slowly inched in until he was fully in, his balls pressed against Harry's bum. "You c-can move."

Louis pulled out just barely before pushing back in, keeping it shallow as to not hurt his Kitten. After a few thrusts of Harry moaning, fisting the sheets did Louis switch the angle, electing a cry of pleasure.

Louis gradually sped up and deepened his thrusts, hitting Harry's sweet spot on every thrust and Harry was close.

"L-Lou." Harry moaned out. "Please."

"Please what Kitten?" Louis asked, his own voice cracking and was very shaky. Harry didn't respond, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, breathing into Louis' collarbone, grinding his hips back into Louis' thrusting as best he could, milking moans from both males. "Oh god Harry." Louis' hips were losing rhythm, nearing his own climax.

"C-Close." Harry leaned up and brought their lips into a kiss, which was more teeth clanking and breathing into each others mouths but neither cared.

"M-Me too baby." Louis moaned into Harry's mouth, the feeling on Harry clenching around him almost threw him over his edge but he needed to last for Harry.

Louis slid one hand between their sweaty bodies and with only one tug Harry came all over both their chests, letting out Louis' name with his head thrown back.

The feeling of Harry's hot and tight walls closing in around Louis' dick and the sight in front of him had Louis spilling into the hybrids body, he thrusted them through their orgasms, pulling out when he became too sensitive.

Louis stood, on shaky legs, and walked into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth, coming back out and wiping Harry of the dried and new cum on his stomach, gently wiping his own length before carefully cleaning his own cum out of Harry's bum.

He threw the wash cloth on the floor, too tired to put it away properly, and his hybrid was reaching out for him, a pout on his lips and Louis couldn't resist.

\----------

Harry felt like he was fine from his heat for a good few hours of sleep. He pulled Louis down onto him, curling into his side when the oldest rolled to his side.

"Morning." Louis chuckled and Harry giggled, smiling shyly into his pillow. "Don't hide... Love your smile." Louis bit his lip and turned to fully face his hybrid. "Sleep for a bit, I'll be here if and when you need more, okay?" Louis kissed Harry's forehead and relaxed when Harry nodded, yawning cutely.

\----------

Harry woke Louis up about three days after, his body unbearably hot and Louis spent the next hour pleasing Harry from hand-jobs to blow-jobs to rimming and making love to him after Harry came four times more. They fell asleep again and the cycle repeated a three times more until night fell.

Around three am Louis was woken to Harry riding him and after two orgasms from Harry and one from Louis Harry's heat ended and they fell asleep together.

\----------

Harry woke and was startled when he felt an arm around his waist and the day before hit him like a tidal wave.

Harry was scared, afraid Louis would be disgusted from him for everything that happened. The thought alone brought tears to his eyes, a lump in his throat choking him up and his breathing was labored, and his mind was racing with scenarios of Louis throwing him out or ignoring him.

\----------

Louis woke silently, his eyes opening and second they did he was aware of Harry crying right next to him. Louis sat up immediately and pulled the hybrid onto his lap, glad they were both wearing boxers. "Haz?" Louis asked, getting no response, as if Harry was stuck in his mind, not aware of the world around him. "Baby, come back to me." Louis gently shook Harry's shoulders, to get his attention, not to hurt him.

After a few minutes of Harry being unresponsive he came back to reality, his eyes meeting Louis'. His cheeks red and a look of shame and fear danced in Harry's eyes.

"Harry what's wrong?" Louis asked, thumbing away the tear tracks on Harry's face, his heart constricting in his chest when Harry dipped his head, shaking away Louis' touch.

Louis pulled his hands back, not wanting to make Harry uncomfortable with unwanted touches.

"I-I'm s-s-s-so-sorry." Harry sobbed, his hands wrapping around his stomach and his shoulders shook with his cries.

"Why? Talk to me Hazza, why are you sorry?" Louis felt tears prickle the backs of his eyes at the sound of Harry's scared and sad voice.

"Last n-night." Harry hiccuped.

"What about it, did you not want it. Oh my god Haz I'm sorry if I forced you I swear that's not what I wanted to do. I-"

"Wh-What?" Harry looked up, an incredulous look on his face.


	8. Eight

"I'm sorry. Y-You d-..." Louis took a deep breath. "If you didn't want yesterday to have happened I'm sorry. I took advantage of you and your imprinted feelings. You consented to everything and I'm sorry, I really am, if you didn't want it. If yo-" 

"I did." Harry said softly. "I did want it." Harry clarified. "I th-thought you didn't." Harry admitted, his voice cracking as more tears spilled over his cheeks. 

"No baby." Louis caressed Harry's cheek, wiping away the fresh tears. "I wanted it. Every second of it." Louis pulled Harry down until their foreheads were pressed together. "I wouldn't take it back, ever." Louis finished. 

They stayed silent for a while, their eyes closed as they shared the same air, their breathing syncing up. 

\----------

They got up soon after, Louis' hand tangle with Harry's as they made their way out to the living room, it being Saturday they knew the boys would be over soon with breakfast. 

Louis laid back on the couch, his shoulders resting against the arm rest as Harry laid on his chest, both watching the movie on the tv, Louis thinks it's called 'Home', it's about some purple alien becoming friends with a girl and right now the girl is attempting to fix the slushy machine as the purple guy watches silently.  

Louis turned his attention away from the movie and focused on Harry who's eyes were closed, his breathing matching Louis'. 

"You're staring." Harry huffed playfully and Louis chuckled. 

"Hard not to when a cute hybrid is laying on you." Louis replied and smiled fondly when Harry blushed. 

"Are you saying if any other cute hybrid was on you you'd want them there?" Harry turned his head towards Louis, his arms coming up and holding his head up. 

"No, because you're the only cute hybrid. Mine." Louis felt adoration explode in his chest when Harry's nose scrunched up adorably. 

"You're lying." Harry smiled shyly. 

"Nope, no other being compares to you." Louis said and before Harry could answer a buzzing sounded through the house and Harry groaned, rolling off Louis' chest, pressing the button to let the boys up before walking back to Louis and falling ungracefully on him, making Louis groan, his knees drawing up instinctively. "Careful, I enjoy those." Louis groaned, his balls dully pulsing pain. 

"Sorry." 

"You're not sorry." Louis glared playfully at the hybrid who was smiling cockily back at him. 

"Nope, not at all." Harry smirked and Louis barked a laugh. 

"HEYYYY!" Niall threw Louis' door open and yelled, Liam and Zayn saying 'hi' as well before Louis heard them enter the dinning room. 

"You guys can eat out here." Louis said and smiled fondly to himself when he heard Niall squeal in joy. 

All three of his friends entered and stopped instantly when they saw the two on the couch. "Are we interrupting?" Liam raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Louis who looked very comfortable with the hybrid on his chest. 

"No." Harry and Louis replied at the same time. Niall was the first to realize what happened. 

"NO!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "You didn't!" He smiled, his hands going to cover his mouth. 

"What?" Zayn asked Niall, confused. 

"THEY HAD SEX!!!!!" Niall yelled, jumping up and down and let out a squeal much like a fangirl. 

Harry and Louis blushed. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Liam yelled, his eyes wide. Zayn just stood their, speechless, his mouth hanging open. 

"Was it good? How long did you last! I need every single detail!" Niall exclaimed, sitting down. "Is it big? I've never seen Louis' cock but I can imagine it's big, I mean I've seen his bulge and DAMN-" 

"Niall!" Louis exclaimed, blushing deep red. 

"Okay sorry, touchy I see." 

"Did you guys really?' Zayn asked. 

"Harry's heat was yesterday a-" 

"Wow, it was on the dot wasn't it?" Liam chuckled, all the boys sitting down and opening the bags of food. 

"If you guys didn'-" 

"Here Harry." Niall chuckled at Louis who pouted. 

"T-Thanks." Harry blushed, setting the bag on the coffee table, turning his attention back to the movie. 

Zayn made Louis restart the movie because he was lost and Niall just laughed at his best friend curling under his arm and eating the food Zayn didn't finish. 

So Louis restarted it and actually payed attention to the plot and all the boys watched. Enjoying it ore than they'd admit to each other. 

"Lou?" Harry whispered to not gain the attention of their friends. Louis looked down at him and was surprised when two lips pecked his before Harry curled back into his chest, blushing for his actions. 

"Hey." Louis lifted Harry's chin and gently pressed his lips to his hybrid's. 

"Eww! I don't wanna see that!" Niall yelled, burring his head into Zayn's rib cage, attracting the attention of Zayn and Liam who looked at Louis and Harry and smiled fondly. 

"It's cute." Zayn cooed and Harry blushed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis' neck, making the oldest chuckle. 

 

**What do you guys think? Is this a good enough ending? Hope to hear your feedback and thoughts in the comments!**


End file.
